<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quirky Science by Skele_Weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598718">Quirky Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skele_Weeb/pseuds/Skele_Weeb'>Skele_Weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Readers quirk is from FMA., The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, You don't need to know FMA to understand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skele_Weeb/pseuds/Skele_Weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Heroes and Villains', not  everything is in black and white. (Y/n) just wants to get home to her cat, and maybe be as good of a hero as her Mom one day. But what happens when our spunky reader tries to push the boundaries of her quirk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alchemy is the process of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. In order for someone to gain something, something of equal value must be given in return. This is the law of equivalent exchange, one cannot create something out of nothing. The process begins by breaking something down to its molecular level, then reconstructing those molecules into something entirely new. However, while this power can be used for what many people call ‘miracles’, you cannot use this power on a person, living or deceased. For what could equal the value of a human life?</p>
<p>You developed your quirk later than most, and discovered that it has many uses. From repairing things to creating entirely new structures, you learned to harness it throughout your childhood. Your quirk is activated by pressing your hands together, almost like praying, then placing your hand on the object you would like to transmutate. You came to call your power ‘alchemy’ upon experimenting with reshaping different objects. You would often make small toys or figurines out of wood, or anything else you had on hand, but once you found out about heroes, you knew exactly what you wanted to do. </p>
<p>You grew up in the same neighborhood as Bakugou and Midoriya, and went to school together almost your whole lives. When Midoriya found out he was quirkless, his whole world was shattered. But you were always right there beside him to encourage him to be the best hero he could be. At the time your mother liked to dress you up in a different dress and matching pair of flats every day. Some were accompanied with bows and stockings, all because you were her princess. You spent a lot of time with chemistry and physics books out in the flower fields, and would read to yourself while you made little flower crowns. At some point, you started writing in your own little notebook so you could record all the things you knew about your quirk, and the science needed for applying it to the physical world. This idea was, of course, partly Izukus’ since he not only wanted to read it, but take notes in his own hero analysis notebook. He even dedicated a whole hero profile for you for the future, and even helped you design a costume.</p>
<p>Your middle school days were coming to an end, and it was time to choose the high school you would attend. You sat in your usual seat, behind Midoriya as your teacher stood at the front of the class. “Now students...it’s time for me to pass out your forms for options of where you will be attending school next year, but…” He threw his stack of papers in the air, without a care in the world as he continued; “why bother when I know you all want to go to UA!?” The class erupted in cheers as everyone showed off their quirks in excitement, except for you, Midoriya, and Bakugou. The latter spoke up through the chaos, “c’mon teach’, don’t fill me in with these bunch of losers, i'm the real deal, but these guys would be lucky to end up as sidekicks to come busted D-lister, HA!” he stood up on his desk for emphasis. “I'll be the only one from this school to make it into UA, and become the richest and most powerful hero of all time!!” After he sat back down, the teacher looked over his paper one more time, before looking over in your direction. “Oh, Midoriya, (L/n), don't you two also want to apply for UA?” you could practically feel Bakugou tense up at the mention of it. </p>
<p>“Wait, Midoriya’s applying for UA?”</p>
<p>“That quirkless looser?”</p>
<p>“You know you can't get into the hero course without a quirk!”</p>
<p>Midoriya stood up with his head hung low. “A-actually, they changed that rule… I could be the first one!” his voice was hopeful, yet timid. “Deku…” you heard Bakugou growl in the green haired boy's direction. “If you even think for a second that you're getting in, then think again! You’re nothing but a spineless, quirkless looser! You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!” Bakugou's hands emitted smoke as he towered over Midoriya's shrinking figure. That's when you decided to step in. “Hey, how about you chill out and leave him alone, you glorified sparkler?” Your tone was assertive as you stand up to grab his attention. He turns around to face you, giving you a deadly glare. ‘If looks could kill…’ “Stay out of this, witch!” He takes a step closer, and in that moment you realize how much taller, and bigger he is than you. “This doesn’t concern you. I could give less of a damn about what you have to say. Even if by some miracle you make it into the hero course, i'm still going to be number one!” The bell rang just as he finished barking. You scoffed and turned away, headed out of class to go home. Midoriya was about to follow suit, until Bakugou stopped him to share some more threats, burning his notebook, and throwing it out the window. ‘Why do i get the feeling that guy will never change?’ </p>
<p>You couldn't stick around to walk home with Midoriya like you normally do, thanks to your mom and younger sibling. You had your earbuds in, as your favorite music plays in your ears. Even though they're playing loudly, you can still hear explosions coming from a few blocks over, as well as feel the vibrations in your feet. As much as you wanted to rush over there and see what's happening, you needed to get home. You knew that Midoriya would be all over watching a hero fight some villain or thug, so he would be able to tell you all about it later. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>In the passing weeks, you noticed Midoriya had been a lot more tired than usual, and was having trouble focusing in class. It was so unlike him, and you began to grow more and more concerned. You knew everyone was working hard to prepare for the entrance exams, so you figured he was doing the same. Often you could hear him quietly mutter to himself while writing in his hero analysis notebook, which you would sometimes peek at. But after summer vacation rolled around, not a moment was wasted, you spent almost all your time focusing on studying and improving your quirk. </p>
<p>Until the day finally arrived, the day of the UA entrance exams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Entrance Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader faces the entrance exams! will she conquer this challenge?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing up the written exams, it was time for the practical. You were seated in a large stadium between Bakugou and Midoriya. (Much to Bakugou’s distaste) As the pro hero Present Mic stood up on stage, he opened up by trying to get a cheer from his audience. “GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTS! TELL ME, ARE YOU READY?” The students were silent. “Tough crowd huh… no big deal!” He continues on to explain how the practical would work, including the point system, and the different robots they would be fighting. Everything was going smoothly, until a tall boy a few rows in front of you stood up and raised his hand. “In the provided handout it clearly lists that we will be against four types of enemies, but you only listed three! Should I assume that there was a misprint? A prestigious school such as this one should pay far more attention to important matters such as this one!” The Blue-haired boy began to go off on a tangent, until he turned around to point at Midoriya. “And you! With the unkempt hair! Your muttering is highly disrespectful, and is a distraction to others. If you aren't serious, then you should leave.” he turned back around to face Present Mic, who said he was just about to explain the fourth enemy. The boy gave a polite bow, and sat back down in his seat, while the pro hero explained the ‘zero-pointer’. </p>
<p>As the presentation continued on, the pro hero mentioned that you would all be assigned to different battle centers. You didn’t notice Bakugou peeking over to look at your card. “I see… so they won’t let us work with our friends.” You turn your head to face him with a look of over-dramatized disbelief. “Did you just say ‘friend’?” You plaster a big cheesy grin on your face as Bakugou’s eyes narrow. “Tch. No…” His eyes snap forward, clearly trying to dismiss the conversation. “Whatever you say, sparky.” You hear him mumble something under his breath, and you’re half-sure it was an insult of some kind. With a new boost of smug confidence, you all begin to file out to your respective battle centers. </p>
<p>The center was the size of an entire city, and you couldn’t help but wonder where this school gets the budget for all of this. You begin to stretch, and make your way over to the front of the group of people, when the doors begin to open. Over a loudspeaker, you can hear Present Mics' overly-enthusiastic voice announce that there are no countdowns in real life. “GO GO GO!!!” As soon as you get the cue, you make a mad dash into the battle center, only to be faced with three two-pointers towering over you. The singular eye on each of them glow a menacing red, as they zeroed in to choose you as their target. Without wasting any time, you quickly slap your hands together, emitting blue sparks of energy and your quirk activated. You put both of your hands on the ground to create two giant fists out of the concrete, each the size of a truck, effectively crushing all three robots in one go in between them. You jump over the pile of rubble to look for your next target. Students have already spread around the area to take out their own targets. Making a mad dash for the next area, you create large spikes from the asphalt of the street to impale several more robots. At some point, you made yourself a spear out of a metal pole to use as your primary weapon, taking out target after target. When the ground started shaking beneath you, there was mild confusion for only a moment before something much larger than a skyscraper blocked out the sun from hitting your skin. Looking up, you instantly recognized this robot as the zero-pointer. ‘Where do they get the budget for these things???’ Right then, you decided that the best plan of action would be to run in the opposite direction. You were only able to get a few meters away before you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard a terrified scream come from behind you. </p>
<p>You turn around to find a girl with short black hair on the ground, laying in the destructive robot's path. Suddenly they’re getting closer, and you realize that your legs began moving on their own. Her leg is stuck underneath a pile of rubble, when you crouch down next to her, she looks up at you, and you can see the panic written on her face. “It's okay, I've got you!” you slap your hands together, then onto the ground to create a supporting pillar to lift the rubble from her leg. You aren’t a doctor, but you could tell that a leg is definitely not supposed to bend like hers is. Carefully, you lift her up bridal style, and make a run for the nearest safe area. As you gently set her on the ground, you notice other students gathering around the same area. “You’ll be okay here, once the exam is over they’ll find you here.” upon looking around, you notice the front gate to the battle center is just a few blocks down. ‘Did I really make a big circle around the facility?’ The girl quietly thanks you, and you give her a smile in response. You wave and turn around to look for more points, but all you can see are broken robot parts scattered along the streets. You lost count of your points a long time ago, ‘and shouldn’t the exam be ending soon-’ Your thought was cut off by loud feedback from the speakers strewn across the mock battle center. “TIMES UP!!!” Letting out a sigh of relief, you hastily made your way back to the entrance, to head home. </p>
<p>	___</p>
<p>	Weeks pass by, and you’re left to sit in your apartment rolling in your anxiety. You found yourself analyzing every possible thing you could have done wrong. Every possible mistake played over and over in your head like a broken record. You were already preparing yourself emotionally for rejection, just in case. As you sat on your couch, bouncing your leg to expel your increasingly growing anxious energy. It was almost too much for you to handle, you started reciting the table of elements to yourself, to calm down. “Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminium, silicon, phosphorus-” You stop as soon as you hear the mail being shoved through the slot, and land on the ground. You could have sworn that your heart stopped for a second, as you remind yourself that you need to breathe oxygen to live. Hesitantly, you lift yourself from your seat to sift through the different letters, until you find a package from UA. </p>
<p>	Your hands are almost shaking as you take in a deep breath, and remind yourself that this is very real, and that this is actually happening. Almost on cue you cat, Loki, rubs against your leg, and looks up at you as if he's trying to reassure you in some way. Gently scooping him up, you make your way to your room, and shut the door behind you. You sit on the floor and stare at the letter, you’re having a staring contest, and it's winning. In a moment of confidence, you rip open the letter with your teeth, as a small device that vaguely resembles a hockey puck falls onto the floor and displays a hologram. All might pops up on the video, with a booming and confident voice. “I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM!” Even your cat is shocked by just how bright his personality is. “Young (L/n), you showed fine work in your written exams, and passed them with flying colors! And your practical was a phenomenal display of strength and courage! That quirk of yours really is something. In total, you scored 70 villain points! One of the top scores of your whole group, but there was one factor that was kept secret, only known to the panel of judges who were watching everything! You showed great heroism in saving another student, because after all, that's what this is all about! Scoring yourself 40 hero points!” As he spoke these words, you could hardly believe what you were hearing. Almost on the verge of tears, he continues with your results. “I am proud to say, welcome young (L/n), to the Hero Academy!” The tears that you were fighting back finally spilled, as relief washed over you. You couldn't seem to wipe the grin off your face, and you couldn’t wait to tell your mom the big news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in one day, whaaaat? anyways to be continued :)</p>
<p>Again, i feel like these chapters are too short. Perhaps a tHIRD chapter in one night???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Readers first day at UA!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the sound of your alarm, and within five seconds, you remember today was your first day at UA. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous, new school, new people, new experiences. Despite that, you were excited nonetheless. After putting a pot of coffee on, you make yourself breakfast, brush your teeth and hop in the shower. After getting dressed, you decide to text Midoriya to see if he wants to walk to school with you. Not even five seconds later, you get a reply. ‘Yeah! I’ll be out in just a few minutes. Meet me in the usual spot?’ You and Midoriya used to always walk to school together, since you lived so close, you met halfway with each other very often just a couple blocks down from your apartment. You give yourself a glance in your full body mirror before you leave. The skirt for the school uniforms was a bit short, and it made you blush. After shaking away the thought, you walk into the crisp morning air, locking the door behind you. The spot you would meet in had a cherry blossom tree, and a cute little bench with flowers in white pots strewn around it. Since Midoriya isn't here yet, you decided to sit on the bench and enjoy the view of the cherry blossoms fluttering to the ground around you. You didn’t notice Midoriya approaching, and he didn’t notice the blush on his face upon seeing you there. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves (which seemingly came out of nowhere) to walk up to you. When you looked up at him, you showed your signature smile, and your eyes reflected the light of the sun. He could feel his heart squeeze. </p>
<p>	“Are you ready to go?” you stand up as he nods, the walk to the train station was peaceful, and quiet. The two of you conversed about what the new school would be like, and he mentioned that he was assigned to class 1-A. “Hey, me too! This is gonna be great!” You were in a good mood that morning, and Midoriya could tell. As you finally reached the front gates of UA, you couldn’t help but stare in awe at the sheer size of the place, not to mention the interesting architecture. When the two of you stepped through the threshold, you heard Bakugous’ voice from behind you. “Get out of my way now, before I set you on fire.” You turned around, and almost bumped your nose into his chest before you could move out of the way. When he looked down at you, his eyes were as sharp as ever, he didn’t know why your stupid cheeks were dusted pink. Or why he thought it was stupidly cute, but he brushed it off and walked away without a second thought. You shrugged it off, and continued walking, until Midoriya suddenly tripped out of nowhere. You were about to catch him, until a cute girl with round, pink cheeks and short brown hair stopped him from hitting the ground with what you assumed was her quirk. After a quick exchange of words between the two, or more like her talking, and Midoriya not saying a word with a completely flushed face, she walks away. “Holy whoa i just talked to a girl!” you were taken aback for a second. “First off, you didn’t actually say anything. Secondly, you talk to me all the time, Midoriya!” as realization hits him, he dart his eyes over to you frantically looking for an apology. “Oh no that’s not what I meant! I just- well i've known you for a long time and i guess i just got used to being around you and talking with you..” he trails off, further trying to defend himself, when you simply giggled and told him that it was okay. </p>
<p>	When the two of you arrived at your classroom, you were intimidated just by the size of the door. You were short, but this just made you feel even shorter. When you opened the door, the first thing you noticed was that blue haired boy from the entrance exam yelling at Bakugou for putting his feet on the desk. To which Bakugou ignored. “Let me start over, my name is Tenya Iida from Somei academy!” He was almost like a robot with his choppy hands. “Somei, huh?” Bakugou replied in a condescending tone. Right when Iida noticed the two of you at the door, he immediately rushed over to introduce himself. “Hello! I'm Tenya- '' Midoriya cut him off by saying that he heard at the door. “Im Izuku Midoriya” “And im (Y/n) (L/n)! Pleasure to meet you, Iida!” He smiled and gave a polite bow “You as well, (L/n), Midoriya.” After finding your seat, you realize that you got a bit unlucky with the seating arrangements, as you were in the front row, right next to Bakugou. You tried your best to ignore the seething rage you could feel coming off of him, and decide to sit on your phone until class starts. </p>
<p>	After some light chatter, your teacher shows up to the door in a… yellow sleeping bag? “If you’re just here to make friends then you should leave now.” As he unzips the bag, the tired looking man who is dressed in all black, continues. “It took you all eight seconds to shut up. Time is precious. Put these on and meet me outside for your quirk assessment test.” He holds up a blue and white gym uniform. The girl from before raised her hand and spoke up. “But sir! Won’t we miss the orientation?” His dead eyes stare back at her “I'm free to run this class how i see fit. This school doesn’t tie itself to such pointless traditions such as that. So hurry up and go get changed.” </p>
<p>	After you all gathered outside, Mr. Aizawa explained that the person who scores last place on this test will be immediately expelled. Your mind first went to Midoriya. As far as you knew, he was born quirkless, and only got buff recently over the summer. You were worried, sure, but you had faith in him. Bakugou was called up first to try throwing a ball using his quirk. As he stepped up into the circle, he drew his arm back, getting ready to send the thing into oblivion. “DIEE!” he screamed as he released an explosion, sending the ball rocketing off into the sky, and off into the distance. ‘Sheesh...that was pretty violent.’ You sure we're glad you weren't that ball, as it flew off a whopping 705 meters. ‘If i were a ball, i dunno how i would feel being tossed around all day…i wonder how soccer balls feel about their jobs. Not even to mention basketballs, hockey pucks…’ “(L/n), you’re up.” you were spooked out of your train of thought when the teacher said your name. “Uhm, yessir-” you took the ball from his hand and stepped into the circle. “You can do whatever you want, just stay in the circle.” You nodded and took a moment to prepare yourself. </p>
<p>	You tossed the ball in the air, and before it could come back down, you crouched and activated your quirk. With both hands on the ground, blue lightning sparks around you as you create a giant fist, slightly bigger than you, to punch the ball as it makes an impact. You can hear a loud crack as the giant fist makes contact with the ball, and it shoots off into the horizon. There was a crater around where the fist pulled up from the ground being stretched into the pillar-like fist. Further proving that matter cannot be created, nor can it be destroyed. ‘Equivalent exchange, baby.’ You could hear the robotic voice coming from the device in your teacher's hand. “669 meters!” You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Hah Nice!” You did a little fist-pump, but your teacher was not impressed with your little innuendo. You were about to step out of the circle before you remembered something. “Oh, wait-” You clap your hands together and activate your quirk, placing your left hand onto the giant fist, blue sparks of lightning fly for a moment, as the ground returns to normal. </p>
<p>	“Whoa, (L/n)! Your quirk is so manly!” says a boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth. ‘Shark boy’ As you walked back to the other students, you thanked the red haired boy for the compliment. “Im Kirishima! But dude! That was seriously sick!” You blush a little and smile. “Thanks Kirishima!” You and Kiri decide to stand next to each other and chat some more, while the other students took their turns throwing the ball. You start paying attention again when a girl gets infinity for her score, and after that Midoriya is called up next. You could tell he was nervous, and you couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. When you look around, you notice all might peeking his head around a corner near the school building. You give him a confused look as he just puts a finger up to his lips, to keep his presence a secret. You shrug and turn back around to watch Midoriyas’ throw. </p>
<p>	He winds up the ball and gets ready for his big throw, but when the ball finally leaves his hand, shockingly,  nothing happens. The ball lands in the court some meters away, and Midoriya looks almost mortified that his quirk didn’t activate. “I erased your quirk.” When you look over to your teacher, you notice that his hair is floating, and his eyes are shining a crimson red. “Wait a minute, you're the erasure hero! EraserHead!” Midoriya finally realizes. “Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Relying on someone else to save your useless body?” Midoriya's eyes widened. “If you’re out of commission after just one punch, then you’ll never be a hero. You remind me of another boysterous hero I know, who is just a wreckless.” After a moment, your teacher calms down and deactivates his quirk. “I’ve returned your quirk. Go ahead and take your second throw. Hurry up, you’re wasting everyone's time.” </p>
<p>	Midoriya thinks to himself for a moment, then winds up for another throw, when he does, you can see that he activated his quirk in only his finger, and at the last possible point of contact, gave it all he had. The ball shot out of his hand and into the clouds, creating a hole in many of them as they shot out of the way from the sheer force. “See, Mr. Aizawa…” you look at Midoriya to see his fist balled up, with his index finger broken. “Im still standing!” Aizawas eyes widen, as his signature condescending grin plasters on his face. “This kid…” </p>
<p>	“DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU DID THAT!” Suddenly, Bakugou looks as if he’s going to kill Midoriya where he stands, multiple explosions come from his hands as he charges towards the freckled boy. Before he could get too close, he was bound by a grey scarf, which you quickly realized was Aizawas doing. “What the hell? Why is your damn scarf so strong?!” The explosive boy struggles against his bonds as your teacher has once again activated his quirk to erase that of Bakugous. “You damn kids need to stop making me use my quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eye…’ </p>
<p>	The rest of the tests were relatively normal, a sprint, standing long jump, grip strength, side steps, and a few others. You were sure that you at least did decently, but you noticed that Bakugou was much more quiet after Midoriya's throw. Your empathetic senses started to tingle, and you wanted to help, even if he wouldn’t bother doing the same. That's the person you are, and though most of the time it's unrewarding, it's just a part of your soul. ‘If i even try to talk to him i'll only make things worse.. Best to leave him be.’ Even if you want to help, there probably isn’t much you could do. Why would he of all people open up to anyone about his feelings? Maybe you could try talking to him later. </p>
<p>When all tests were done, you and your class were congregated around Aizawa Sensei to see the test results. You were standing next to Midoriya, who looked extremely nervous. Gently, you place one hand on the center of his back, and he relaxes a little. When he looked over to you, his face instantly went red at the proximity. You gave him a reassuring smile, and turned towards the hologram as it showed the results. You didn’t notice the eyes that were on you from some of your classmates, as you searched the board for your name. You got fourth place! Sweet! Maybe I do have a chance after all.. As you scanned the board further, you looked at the name that held last place, only to find Izuku Midoriya all the way at the bottom of the list. Your heart sunk as you looked over at the freckled boy's face, who looked almost dejected. “It’s okay, seaweed!  Maybe there’s a surprise twist at the end!” Just as you finished your thought; “And I lied. Nobody is going home.” The entire class erupted in groans of either annoyance or disbelief. A girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail explained that she knew all along. And with that, your first day at the most prestigious hero academy in all of Japan ended. </p>
<p>You were walking with Midoriya to the train station, who was talking with Iida. When you hear the infinity girls voice, you turn around and wave to her. “Hey! You’re Iida right? And you’re (L/n)?” She said, pointing to you. “Please, call me (Y/n)” You gave her a kind smile, as she turned to the green boy. “And you’re Deku Midoriya?” She asked with a kind, unknowing face, while Midoriya’s turned to one of shock. Uraraka looked confused, and Midoriya explained that ‘Deku’ was a name that Bakugou used to make fun of him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea! It's just that, ‘Deku’ sounds like the japanese word for ‘You can do it!’ so I thought it was pretty neat.” This made you smile. “Yeah! I think that it's cute!” You smiled brightly as Izuku straightened up his spine, while his face flushed red. “Deku it is!” He had the most adorable smile on his face, and you couldn’t help but smile in return. ‘Something in my gut tells me that you’re gonna be a spectacular hero some day, Midoriya.’ With that, the four of you began your walk to the train station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta-da! here it is. This may be my last post for now, but i have a lot more already planned out, expect regular updates soon! </p>
<p>Thankyou for reading, have a lovely day, night, evening thing :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! i abandoned my other two fics to write this one :) This chapter is short but im uploading multiple chaps in one day to make up for it. Lemme know what you think! And please stick around for more :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>